


all I have to give

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: I think it's gonna be all right; yeah, the worst is over now…





	all I have to give

The prison staff deliver Gabriel a small package labeled in his son's familiar handwriting, no return address, sender marked only as _AA_. For a moment Gabriel's heart leaps, but—someone has been through it already, of course, and anything potentially dangerous (or valuable, and _anyone_ would identify the Miraculouses as at least one of the two, though _which_ would rather depend on whether they knew what they held) will naturally have been confiscated.

It contains a small red bouncy ball, black dots painted on by (Gabriel supposes) his son's own hand, and a note:

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxRfbJvjsN8>
> 
> —Adrien Dupain-Cheng

* * *

Adrien feints left past Nino, dribbles right, dodges Alya, passes the red basketball to Marinette, dodges Chloé, grabs Marinette's pass, jumps to shoot—

"And he scores—Team Punishment leads Team Badass 12–4!" cheers Alix from beside Kim on the half-court's sidelines. "Are we _sure_ we don't want to make it a two-on-many game, Team Badass, because I feel like you could use some help here!"

**Author's Note:**

> yep, that's the Cyrkles' "Red Rubber Ball".
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
